


Muérdago

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le daba igual ir cenar en la casa de los Shimura o quedarse en la Yorozuya, para Gintoki era más especial el Año Nuevo que la Navidad. Shinpachi quería que la pasara bien, que pudiera verle el lado bueno a esa fecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : Acción de gracias.  
>  **Notas** : Tengan presente que de aquí en más van a ver muchas referencias sobre cómo los japoneses viven las fiestas. Si hay algún término que no explico, googleen que seguro lo van a encontrar.

Le daba igual ir cenar en la casa de los Shimura o quedarse en la Yorozuya, para Gintoki era más especial el Año Nuevo que la Navidad, sin embargo Kagura había decidido aceptar la invitación de Otae, hasta incluso Otose, Catherine y Tama irían. No tenía sentido quedarse solo, sin embargo, de tan solo pensar en que debían salir a la calle con ese frío, más ganas le daban de quedarse bajo el kotatsu, y que la Navidad les diera por el culo a todos.

—Vamos, Gin-chan, llegaremos tarde —Kagura lo tomó de un brazo e intentó sacarlo del lugar—¡voy a quedarme sin comida!

—Ese el fin Kagura, llegar cuando no quede nada, ¿o te olvidas que la anfitriona es Tae Shimura?

—Pachi dijo que también iba a cocinar —siguió jalando del brazo hasta que logró sacar medio cuerpo de debajo del kotatsu—, me contó que tenía pensado hacer _daifuku_ para sobornarte.

Gin se puso de pie en un segundo y en menos de un minuto estaba listo para salir a enfrentar ese frío glaciar que ni el yeti resistiría. Era su idea o el invierno estaba siendo más crudo que en otros años. Le apetecía la compañía de alguna mujer para calentar su tatami por las noches, ¡pero no! iba caminando junto a una niña para ir a reunirse con otros solterones. Por suerte había logrado convencer a Kagura de que dejara a Sadaharu en casa, ¡porque a un perro le da igual la Navidad!

Al llegar, Otae los recibió con una sonrisa, alegrándose de verlos porque había hecho mucha comida. Gin la escuchaba, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Shinpachi. Lo vio de espaldas preparando una bandeja y sonrió. Otae dio un paso hacia dentro de la casa y de golpe, algo tumbó a Gintoki. De cara al suelo, giró para ver al agresor. Kondo-san intentaba pasar por encima de él para lograr besar a Otae, sin éxito.

—¡Tae-chan! ¡Ahora no puedes negarte!

—¡Muere, gorila! —la mujer le hundió la cara contra el marco de la puerta, haciendo que el muérdago cayera al piso por el impacto.

—Hermana —recriminó Shinpachi con afecto—, hoy es Noche Buena, trata de ser cordial.

Gin se puso de pie acomodándose la ropa. Kondo se había recuperado, aunque se lamentaba de que el muérdago hubiera tocado el suelo. Lo tenía entre las palmas de las manos y lloraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí en este día? —el samurái lo miró con mala cara—¿Tú no descansas de tu trabajo de acosador ni siquiera en Navidad?

—¡En Navidad con más razón! ¡Hago doble turno!

—Hombre, dame un respiro, eres la policía… —reprochó, agitando una mano para echarlo— vete a patrullar.

Sintió que alguien tironeaba de su yukata. Cuando reparó en la sonrisa que le regalaba Shinpachi, no pudo evitar que la suya naciera con franqueza. El chico lo guió por la cocina, para mostrarle la mesa de dulces que habían preparado con su hermana.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de espanto de Gin—, le dije que yo me encargaba de la mesa dulce y ella de la salada.

—O sea que hoy vamos a comer cosas dulces solamente —dijo jocoso, disimulando lo mucho que le agradaba que el chico se hubiera preocupado por ese detalle.

Es que Shinpachi quería que Gin la pasara bien en Navidad, que pudiera verle el lado bueno a la fecha, y sabía que una mesa de dulces bien hecha y cuidada sería motivo suficiente para darle felicidad.

Tenía la pregunta colgando de los labios, pero no era momento para hacerla.

—Ve a sentarte, Gin-san, que pronto estará todo listo —le ofreció con amabilidad para ver como se robaba algunos bocadillos antes de dar la vuelta—¡Es para más tarde, no te lo comas ahora!

Gin ignoró la queja y metiéndose esos dos bocadillos en la boca para tener las manos libres, volvió a robar más antes de irse. Shinpachi lo empujó por la espalda, sacándolo a patadas de la cocina. Cuando llegó a la sala, Kondo estaba sentado a la mesa en una actitud muy sumisa y temerosa. Otae colgaba las últimas guirnaldas con la ayuda de Kagura, pues le había prometido que la esperaría a ella para hacerlo juntas. No supo en qué momento Madao-san también había llegado en compañía de Musashi.

Suspiró al ver tanta gente; necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Apenas abrió la puerta, algo _violeta_ y que olía a natto se colgó de su cuello haciéndole tambalear.

—¡Oh, Gin-chan, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí y justo bajo un muérdago!

—¡Esto no es casualidad! —Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se la descolgó del cuello dejándola en el suelo—¡Si has estado siguiéndome desde que salí de casa!

—Sarutobi-san —Otae le llamó la atención—, hoy es Noche Buena, así que por favor, compórtate decentemente o te colgaré donde está el muérdago para desollarte viva.

—Qué bonito espíritu navideño tienes —murmuró Gintoki, aterrado con la mujer.

En ese punto Gin se alejó del marco y cerró la puerta frente al pedido-amenaza de Otae. Es que no estaban en una época del año ideal para entrar y salir, la casa tenía buena calefacción, sin embargo la temperatura afuera era inclemente.

Miró el famoso muérdago colgado, preguntándose al respecto, ¿era una enfermedad o qué diantres? Se sentó en uno de los almohadones, desistiendo en ir afuera con ese frío. Notó que Shinpachi se acomodaba a su lado y lo miró; el chico lucía feliz, Gin sabía que era de los que le gustaba la Navidad.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —cuestionó en un murmullo—Ven un muérdago y se ponen así —chistó— ¿Es acaso algún tipo de droga nueva? ¿Eso también se fuma?

—En otros planetas —le explicó—se tiene por costumbre colgar muérdagos… según la tradición, si no besas a quién está debajo, y al lado tuyo, algo malo pasa —alzó los hombros, no conocía bien la historia, solo que cuando dos personas estaban allí, bajo un muérdago, debían besarse y punto. Lo clásico.

—¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué?

—Según le dijo mi hermana a Kagura, tu ser más querido muere.

—Eso es tétrico —no sabía por qué le parecía tan natural una conclusión así de parte Otae; y también, por eso motivo, lo descreía—. _Bah_ , tampoco es que tenga algo para perder. No tengo esposa, no tengo hijos… ¿Ketsuno Ana? —cuestionó con sincera preocupación; sin embargo la sonrisa de Shinpachi se había ido de vacaciones y por ese motivo Gintoki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—¡En tal caso se morirían ustedes! Tú, Kagura, la vieja, Sadaharu…

—¿Me pones a la altura de un perro?

—¡Pero sin dudas tú morirías antes que él! —intentó arreglarla, empeorándolo aun más.

—Eso es… —asintió, para continuar con ironía—muy lindo de tu parte, Gin-san. Gracias.

—Ya… son solo supersticiones —agitó una mano carcajeando de los nervios por su poco tacto—. Además, ¿por qué tenemos que adoptar costumbres extranjeras que ni siquiera entendemos?

Todos se sentaron a la mesa cuando Otose llegó en compañía de Catherine y Tama. Empezaron a comer y a beber, mientras seguían teniendo invitados inesperados, como Katsura y Elizabeth. La casa de los Shimura, poco a poco, se llenó de vida y color.

Hasegawa se fue borracho, diciendo que le haría una visita a Hatsu porque la fecha lo ameritaba. Gintoki, no mucho más sobrio que él, lo despedía en la puerta agitado una servilleta de tela. Aprovechó para de una buena vez escaparse un rato de la fiesta y sentarse en el genkan a contemplar la noche, o más bien juzgaría el que lo viera, a morirse de frío sin necesidad alguna.

—¿Gin-san? —Shinpachi salió al exterior preocupado de que el otro no volviera. Lo había visto salir en compañía de Hasegawa, pero no había entrado de vuelta a la casa—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad, ¿por qué debería estar mal? Si desde que los chicos habían llegado a su vida, sus Navidades eran más coloridas.

Shinpachi se sentó a su lado dándose cuenta de que si quería preguntárselo ese era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

—¿Gin-san?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta la Navidad? —No, no era esa la pregunta que quería hacerle, pero fue lo primero que le salió de manera natural. Tal vez como una forma de ir introduciendo el tema poco a poco.

—Me da igual, o sea… es una bonita excusa para comer y estar todos juntos, pero… —apoyó la espalda contra la columna—tenemos los otros 364 días para hacer lo mismo, que… lo entiendo, no lo hacemos. Así que la respuesta sería —la pensó bien—, sí —asintió—. Ahora las Navidades me gustan.

En ese punto Shinpachi volvió a preguntarse cómo habían sido las anteriores. Lo miró, como si así pudiera adivinar lo que podía llegar a pedir un Gintoki pequeño. Esa reflexión le llevó a hacer, de una bendita vez, la pregunta que pretendía.

—Gin-san… ¿qué le pediste a Santa en tu carta?

Gintoki alzó las cejas, esa pregunta era extraña, parecía ser una capciosa. A veces debía andar con cuidado con Shinpachi, era muy listo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que un adulto como yo pueda escribirle en verdad una carta a Santa? Ya sabes —se quejó—, solo la ayudé a Kagura a hacer su carta, pero…

—Tienes razón.

—Además, ya te dije que los adultos pretendemos cosas que son imposibles…

Un silencio sobrevino, pero no era incómodo, le daba lugar a los dos a cavilar sobre esos asuntos que los habían convocado, sin pretenderlo, bajo el muérdago que Otae había colgado afuera. Gintoki prestó atención a él, riendo por dentro. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué haces, Gin-san? —preguntó Shinpachi, tocándose la mejilla en donde el mayor le había dejado un beso. Gintoki señaló el muérdago colgado sobre ellos a modo de respuesta, Shinpachi tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio. Cierto, había olvidado esa idiotez.

Podía echarle la culpa de su sonrojo involuntario al frío del invierno. Juntó las piernas y carraspeó, tratando de hallar el coraje necesario para decir lo que en ese momento atravesaba por su mente.

—¿Sabes? El beso… —miró hacia un costado, arrepintiéndose tarde de haber abierto la boca—, d-debe ser en… en los… —se señaló con torpeza los labios.

Gintoki sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Patsuan había crecido pese a la maldición Sazae-san. Es decir, quizás no en cuanto a un crecimiento físico, pero el Shinpachi que él conocía en un pasado no muy lejano, no se atrevería a ser tan osado. Compartir un refresco con una chica era todo un acontecimiento para alguien como él.

—Es decir… —Shinpachi no sabía cómo arreglar lo que él mismo había descompuesto, porque para mal en peor Gintoki se había quedado en silencio y lo miraba de esa manera que lo amedrentaba; pero no estaba serio por enojo o algo similar, solo trataba de ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo, pues una parte de él quería, pero otra se decía que no debería andar haciendo esas cosas con el chico que había aprendido a estimar tanto.

—Lo entiendo —asintió, acercándose un poco más a él.

—¿Q-Qué? —se alejó un poco, mientas Gin fruncía el ceño, ¿acaso, no había sido él quien lo había propuesto? ¿Por qué se echaba para atrás?

Es que en su fuero más interno jamás pensó que Gin aceptaría de buenas a primera.

—No queremos que tu hermana muera, ¿cierto? —dijo a modo de justificarse, lo susurró tan cerca de los labios de Shinpachi que este pudo sentir el leve cosquilleo del toque.

Fue apenas un contacto, como si se tratara de una caricia. Gin apretó más los labios, hasta que la nuca de Shinpachi dio con suavidad contra la columna, sin darle más lugar para escapar. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad estaba pasando eso; fijos, en los de Gin, que lo contemplaban con serenidad. Había un brillo especial que le hizo creer al más joven que estaba borracho. Debía estarlo, porque de otra forma no se lo explicaba.

Y cuando el beso se estaba poniendo… candente, y Gin pretendía hacerlo más íntimo, humedeciéndole los labios y aferrándolo por la cintura para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Con la celeridad propia de un samurái, tomaron distancia en un segundo.

—Ya va a ser hora de brindar —Otae los regañó—, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera? Se van a enfermar, entren ahora —dio la vuelta para meterse dentro de la casa.

—Sí, mamá —murmuró Gintoki, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Ah, Dios… creo que estoy teniendo un infarto.

Miró a Shinpachi, este estaba más blanco que la nieve que adornaba el jardín. Le causaba gracia, pero no se rió, apenas dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Le tomó la mano para hacerle reaccionar y lo arrastró con delicadeza dentro de la casa.

Aunque había mantenido las manos entre las rodillas para darles calor, Gin tenía las suyas heladas. Con la otra, Shinpachi buscó darle calor, entrelazando los dedos y ejerciendo una suave fricción.

—Tienes las manos frías, Gin-san —dijo tan bajo que no lo escuchó.

Antes de llegar frente a los que estaban reunidos en la sala, Gintoki soltó aquellas manos que le daban un reconfortante calor. Esa distancia adoptada de nuevo fastidió un poco a Shinpachi, le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más bajo el muérdago, en compañía de Gin-san.


End file.
